


爱她在心口难开

by its_Vian



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: M/M, Translation, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 16:23:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10031669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_Vian/pseuds/its_Vian





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElementalPower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElementalPower/gifts).
  * A translation of [What I Wish I Could Say](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8481880) by [ElementalPower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElementalPower/pseuds/ElementalPower). 



Charles走进书房，他知道Erik会在这里。书房近期变成了Erik的私人空间，为了避开那些难以搞定的学生们。他可没有Charles的那份耐心，尽管Charles一直希望他能耐心一点。

 

见Erik正坐在面前的沙发上休憩，Charles张口叫他。

 

“Erik，我能和你谈谈吗？”Charles试探性地问。

 

Erik抬起头，示意Charles坐到他旁边。Charles照做了，但他的目光却飘忽不定。通常来说，Charles要是想和Erik谈些什么正经事情，他根本不需要这么紧张，尤其是Erik还穿着傻里傻气的高领衫的时候。

 

“你是怎么做到的？”Charles小声问道。

 

“什么？”Erik不明所以。

 

“你是怎么做到的？”Charles提高了音量。

 

“做到什么？”

 

“和Raven......像那样......说话。”Charles对这个问题感到十分烦恼，以致于不敢大声问出口。

 

“你在说什么，Charles？你也经常和Raven说话。”

 

“不像你那样和她交谈？”

 

“我跟她交谈的方式和我与任何人谈话的方式都是一样的，也许甚至包括你。”Erik笑了出声，使Charles的面颊悄悄爬上了一层红晕。

 

“你和Raven......谈论......她的皮肤......我根本做不到像你那样与她交谈。”

 

“你想跟她说什么？”Erik突然提起了兴趣。

 

“但......我......我做不到。”Charles急得站了起来，又被Erik拉回去坐下。

 

“Charles，”Erik放柔嗓音，“你想告诉她什么？”

 

“但......但是......”Charles犹豫不决。

 

“假装我是Raven，你想跟我说什么？”

 

“我希望我能告诉她，她真的很漂亮。她的皮肤，她的真正的皮肤，真的很好看。为什么我就是说不出口呢？”

 

“为什么你之前不告诉她？你不相信这件事吗？”Erik紧接着问。

 

“我当然相信，但这并不代表其他人也会相信她。”

 

“说说看。”

 

“人类花了很长一段时间才接受了我的变种能力，我能听见他们对我的看法，甚至不需要进入他们的思想。他们的想法太大声了，但这已经足够了，足以知晓他们是那般厌恶我。我能想象到他们并不可能善待任何变种人。我无法体会到Raven因此受到伤害的感觉。我不知道我该怎么做.....所以，告诉我，Erik，你是怎么做到的？”

 

Charles抬头看向Erik，惊愕地发现他竟然在哭。Charles很奇怪为什么平日一向面无表情的男人居然哭了，他正要问出口时却听见门口传来了声音。

 

“Charles，你在和谁说话？我听见你在叫我。”

 

Erik站在门口。Charles一脸茫然地来回打量两个一模一样的人。坐在他旁边的Erik难为情地看向他，站在门口的Erik不可思议地瞪着他的分身。坐在Charles身旁的Erik突然翻成了一个蓝色的Raven，正冲着他大笑。

 

“你之前怎么不告诉我？”

 

“我太担心了。”

 

“我知道你一直都担心我，但我已经长大了。”Raven说着，和Charles一同笑了起来。

 

“我记着了，不过我能再请求你一件事吗？”Charles有些不好意思地问。Raven满脸疑惑，Charles继续说：“我发现你很漂亮的那时候，你还是我的妹妹，你身边有几个男孩子围着你，而那时你还穿着衣服。”

 

Raven下意识低头看了看自己，才发现自己什么都没穿，忍不住笑了起来。

 

“知道了，老妈子。”Raven擦干泪水，起身走出房间。Erik对于兄妹俩的谈话非常疑惑。

 

Raven离开之后，Erik走向Charles，“我能知道你们在说什么吗？”

 

“不能，这是兄妹之间的私事。”

 

“你确定？你可是在找我。”Erik坐在Charles身旁，搂着他靠近自己。

 

“实际上，现在不需要你了。”

 

“昨晚你可不是这么说的。”

 

Charles推开他，从沙发上站起来，大步迈出书房。

 

“也许今天晚上我需要你。”Erik的脑内响起了Charles的声音。

 

Erik也站起身，紧跟着这位蓝眼睛的天使。

 

END


End file.
